The Rise of the Chinese
2020| January 5th Xi Jinping, General Secretary of the Communist Party of China, announces that they will be taxing all "made in China" products especially in America, raising prices of house hold items across the world. He also sends warships to enforce China's newly claimed south China sea zone. Americas response was to boost military influence in Japan, Phiippines, and Taiwan, and limit certain vital trade with China. 2020| JANUARY 20th General Secretary Xi Jinping sends warships to surround Taiwan, and secretly detonates a cyber bomb that cut power to Taiwan and US forces lost communications with artillery positions in Taiwan. When an American drone was sent to Taiwan to find out the cause of the loss of communications, a mystery source hacked into the drone system and sent into the ocean. Obama announced that Taiwan was in an "extreme situation", and that if China did not reveal its intentions with the country, they would face harsh repercussions. With its power cut, Taiwan was unable to contact American forces as the Island was overrun by Chinese forces after two days of heavy bombing. Due to the cyber black out, America had no idea what was going on in Taiwan during its invasion. 2020 | January 25th With the power back on, Taiwan's cyber blackout is ended. American forces find out how the island was over run by Chinese forces and the UN launches a full investigation on the islands take over. the UN finds out that during the takeover, Chinese forces brutally executed thousands of people. The United states cut trade with China, and started to import from other countries. This almost crashed China's economy, which was dependent on the "made in China" tax. Obama signs a due date of February 20th, that Chinese forces leave Taiwan and all foreign territory. China ignores this and the Communist Party General secretary along with other high members, travel to Taiwan to announce a victory speech. Many citizens try to flee Taiwan by boat but are shot by Chinese warships, casualties mount to 200 thousand citizens. The UN and US announce trade embargoes on China and condemn its hostile take over. 2020 | February 19th The American navy sends 20 new class warships, and form a perimeter around the east coast of Taiwan. A heavy American air force is present in the area. Obama expresses that military action will be taken if Taiwan and its government is not released by February 20th,the next day. Media announces that the world is on brink of a major show down between America and China. Secretly, Xi Pinjing drafts plans to bomb major Japanese cities, and to defend Taiwan from an American invasion by booby trapping the Taiwan coast. 2020 | February 20-25 American navy begins to heavily bombard the west coast of Taiwan. Air force begins a bombing campaign on Taichung city, but it ends as air defense systems shoot down several American bombers. Artillery positions in Taichung city fire on navy ships and a battle of cannon fire erupted back and forth between U.S and Chinese forces. On another front, Chinese suicide bombers release chemical gas into Tokyo, killing Several high ranking generals and devastating the city. With out a leader, Japanese troops only lasted two days before the capital, and surrounding areas were captured. The prime minister and a mass of military escape to Japan's northern island and set up base in the city of Sapporo as southern Japan enters a bloody battle with the Chinese. America sends 10,000 of its best soldiers to help Japan take back its capital, Tokyo. Air force is also provided. Category:China Category:Geopolitics 2020s